I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the apparatus for adjusting the camber and caster on the non-driven wheels of motor vehicles and more specifically to a tool for applying forces to the vehicles pivot bar whereby the desired adjustments may be made. The apparatus exerts force against the extreme end of the pivot bar to yield a maximum change in camber and caster for a minimum of force exerted. A fulcrum point on the lever apparatus bears against a portion of the automobile frame which is adjacent to the pivot bar and no special opening in the frame or projection from the frame is required to provide a purchase for the tool.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of camber and caster adjusting tools available. In general, these tools engage holes in the automobile frame which are specially provided for this tool. These tools usually consist of a bar, having a projection at one extreme end, a handle at the opposite end, and a pivotable mounted U-shaped projection intermediate. In use, the projection of the bar is inserted into one of two purchase holes in the automobile frame provided for the tool, then the U-shaped projection is placed over the central portion of the pivot bar nearest the purchase hole. The pivot bar adjusting nuts are loosened, force is exerted manually against the tool handle to adjust the wheel camber and caster, after which the adjusting nuts are tightened. The tool is removed from the first pivot hole and placed in the second pivot hole provided in the frame. The U-shaped projection is placed over the opposite end of the pivot bar and the camber and caster adjusted again.
This tool requires a special opening in the frame to obtain a purchase on the frame. The tool bears against the middle, rather than the extreme end of the pivot bar, which requires a greater force upon the tool in order to adjust the camber and caster.